


There For Me

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kane Just Wants To Protect Daniel, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: They stay like that for a long while, and with every second that passes by, he gets more and more reluctant to let Daniel go.





	There For Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad, but im in a really big Team Hell No kinda mood

There was just something about Daniel that stirred something possessive in him. Maybe it was that he trusted everyone or the way that Daniel was adamant to see the best in even the worst of people, such as Kane.

The pure look of adoration on Daniel's face as he meets every single one of his fans, and the smile that never seems to fade on his face as he lives his dream just makes Kane unable to hide his own small smile.

But with the innocence that Daniel seems to radiate, there comes a certain inevitability that his naivety would only get him hurt in the end, especially being in a company as dangerous as the WWE.

Kane had assigned himself the responsibility of looking after Daniel: protecting the younger man from all of the people looking to betray him, to betray his trust. There's no way in hell that Kane would ever let anyone hurt him, and if they did then they'd have a very enraged demon on their hands.

It was a hard job, Daniel just had an unshakable habit of getting himself into situations where there was no good possible outcome for him. Yes, it was an extremely difficult job, but Kane never failed: he was always there for Daniel, always defending him from the assholes who just loved making fun of the little guy.

It made Kane wonder just where he had found his willingness to protect the underdogs, it was probably Daniel who helped him to see people in a different light. He remembers when he was in that position: attacking those who were different: smaller, weaker, those who were unlike him, and Kane doesn't ever want to be that person again. He knows that if the demon came out, Daniel would be hurt, and Kane knows, for a fact, that if he was the one to cause Daniel pain he would never, ever, forgive himself.

Kane knows that some people would be ashamed of him, disappointed that 'The Devil's Favourite Demon' turned soft, all because of one tiny little vegan, but he doesn't care what they think; because when Daniel smiles, it takes away all of his worries.

And every time that Daniel smiles, Kane falls more and more, and he knows that Daniel's smile could brighten even the darkest of hearts: it did with his.

But, even the best of people fail eventually.

Kane can't be there to protect Daniel every single time, he knows that, but it doesn't stop the dread when he sees Daniel one time and notices the bruises.

Daniel brushes it off, acting like it nothing happened, but Kane knows him better than that: he knows that he's secretly hurting both inside and outside, and Kane wants to punish the people who did this to him.

But most of all, he's disappointed in himself, he had sworn that he would protect Daniel, but he hadn't and Daniel had got hurt because he wasn't there to protect him.

Daniel doesn't blame Kane, he knows this much, the way that Daniel looks at him is still filled with adoration and hope that Kane hates himself less as he gets lost in Daniel's effervescent eyes.

He has his arms wrapped around Daniel before he can even think, Daniel is tense in his hold before he melts into the hug. Kane tells himself that it's just some instinct left over from his anger management classes and that it isn't the want, the need, to hold Daniel in his arms: the safest place that Daniel can be.

Daniel's head is buried in Kane's shoulder and he can feel Daniel's breath fanning against his collarbone, it's a pleasant reminder that Daniel is there, safe, not someplace where he is getting hurt, too far away from Kane to save him.

Kane is careful to avoid touching the bruises that littered his skin, there's too many for his liking and Kane feels anger flare up inside him. He had never been good at controlling his anger, he wasn't the Devil's favourite demon for nothing, and Daniel senses that something is wrong.

He pulls away from Kane, his blue eyes peering into Kane's and Kane notices a few more bruises in his arms.

"Kane?" Daniel says, quietly and Kane wants nothing more than to make whoever did this pay.

"Who did this to you, Daniel?" Kane replied, running his thumb over a dark bruise on Daniel's arm, Daniel withdraws his arm swiftly and Kane looks back at him.

"It's nothing, Kane, don't worry." He dismisses, and Kane is quick to interrupt.

"It's not nothing, Daniel. They hurt you."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Daniel says, his voice louder than it was before, and Kane is taken aback at the harsh edge to Daniel's tone.

It seems that Daniel is shocked too, as his eyes were widened with surprise, and he instantly lets out an apology.

"It was... Hunter and his little boyband." Daniel admits after a few seconds, his voice laced with venom and hatred, and Kane can only growl in response. Kane suddenly moves, surprising Daniel, to the door.

"Don't go after them." Daniel pleads, grabbing Kane's arm, stopping him from leaving.

"I'm not going after them." Kane lied.

But, unfortunately, Daniel doesn't buy it for a second, giving him a look which makes Kane sigh in defeat and steps away from the door.

"You don't need to protect me from everything, y'know," Daniel says, his voice soft and quiet.

Kane sighs again, "Yeah, I know, but I don't like it when you get hurt."

Daniel steps closer and he wraps his arms around Kane's waist, burying his head in Kane's chest. He places one hand on the back of Daniel's head, and on Daniel's back, basking in the warmth that Daniel seems to radiate.

"I don't like it when I'm not there to protect you," Kane admits, mumbling it into Daniel's hair, and Daniel responds by tightening his hold on Kane.

They stay like that for a long while, and with every second that passes by, he gets more and more reluctant to let Daniel go.

Daniel is the one who pulls away first, and he looks at Kane, his blue eyes sparkling with life, and a grin on his face.

"I know you'll always be there to protect me, I mean what would I do without my favourite demon?"


End file.
